


Perfectly Logical

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yabu likes Takaki.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Logical

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure these two were made for each other. ♥

Yabu likes Takaki. There are plenty of reasons behind it; for one, Takaki is the second oldest member of Hey! Say! JUMP, and so Yabu feels it right that Takaki should be his second in command over the group, his group. He isn't sure why no one has officially dubbed him the leader; there's no reason why he shouldn't be when he's clearly the smartest, the most responsible, the best looking member of the group, and besides, it isn't as if they could have a fourteen year old leader, so half of the group isn't even competition! On top of that, Yabu was clearly the most popular member pre-debut, the member who was bringing the most fans now to Hey! Say! JUMP, who was getting them the most attention. Clearly, he's a shoe-in for leadership, and Yabu is confident that the rest of the group feels this way as well, but still no one in a management position nor any senpai has acknowledged it. Yabu likes to complain about this clear slight to his fame and his person, and Takaki always nods along supportively, agreeing with all of Yabu's points and sympathizing with all of his hardships. Yabu finds this to be highly agreeable, and he informs Takaki that, when Yabu finally is officially made the leader of their group, he'll definitely make Takaki his fuku-leader, or something of the sort. He'd never heard of any Johnny's group with a fuku-leader, but he thinks the title suits Takaki nonetheless. That way, he could feel special, but would clearly be subordinate to Yabu and would never actually have to be responsible for anything. 

That's another thing Yabu likes about Takaki-- Takaki makes him feel smart. Of course, Yabu knows that he's already incredibly intelligent, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to see himself in a favourable light, and next to Takaki, how can he look anything but amazing? Sure, Takaki is a great guy and all, Yabu will be the first to admit it, but he isn't exactly lighting any fires with his intellect. "Pretty but stupid," Yabu informs him one day, and somhow, Takaki seems to take this as a compliment, which to Yabu is even more proof of his stupidity. But in Takaki, Yabu sees this as a positive trait, because it makes Takaki a perfect choice of friend (or accessory, really) because next to Takaki, Yabu will always be the brighter, the more interesting, the more appealing man. 

And even better, Takaki thinks so, too. He doesn't have any qualms with telling Yabu that he's smart and talented, doesn't hide it when he's impressed with something Yabu has said or done. He laughs at all of Yabu's jokes-- really laughs, not that annoying fake laugh that Inoo does sometimes when he's trying to get attention-- and he compliments all of Yabu's performances-- even before he has a chance to ask how great he was! While Yabu is sure everyone in Hey! Say! JUMP acknowledges his superiority, Takaki really and truly seems to admire him, to look up to him, even, and really, logically, how can Yabu not like that? 

…

Yabu doesn't get Takaki. Landing Gokusen 3 was a big break for him, Yabu knows-- Takaki's a nice singer and a halfway decent actor, but he's nothing special, after all-- and he was practically giddy when he got the news, unable to wipe the huge grin off his face at the knowledge that he was going to be the main character in a sure to be popular drama, following in the footsteps of Matsumoto Jun and Kamenashi Kazuya. But yet, where Yabu expected Takaki to brag, Takaki says nothing, where Yabu expected Takaki to gloat, Takaki only kindly thanks others for their congratulations and mentions how thrilled he is to have landed the part. It makes no sense-- heck, despite the fact that Yabu doesn't really want everyone to think Takaki is suddenly the bees knees when Yabu knows he's much more talented and intelligent than Takaki, if he were in Takaki's shoes, he would have been bragging like it was going out of style… which would be perfectly logical, seeing as the role is really kind of a big deal. 

And there's no denying that it's a good role-- Takaki knows that as much as everyone else. Yet, he doesn't seem to take this as some sign of his own superiority, doesn't suddenly see himself as above the rest of them, who can hardly say they've been cast on the same level as Arashi's sexiest member. In fact, when Yabu takes it upon himself, kind soul that he is, to share all of his acting tips from when he was in Sannen B-gumi Kinpachi-sensei with Takaki, Takaki doesn't bat an eyelash or act like he knows better. In fact, he listens very carefully to everything Yabu has to say, brow furrowed and lips drawn tight in concentration, before thanking Yabu for his time and help. Which, in Yabu's opinion, is the correct response, but Yabu hasn't exactly always gotten quite such positive feedback from everyone he's tried to coach in acting. They all have huge egos, though, Yabu thinks. Takaki is humble, which makes him much more likable. 

But even if it is likable, even if Yabu understands that being humble is a virtue, he still just can't fathom how Takaki is as unassuming as he is. Still, he supposes he can't complain when Takaki mails him to say he's forgetten Yabu's Tip Number Four to Good School-Related Drama Acting and asks if Yabu wants to grab coffee with him and remind him later that day. If he plays his card right, he's sure Takaki will even pay for his drink. 

…

Yabu is _definitely not_ jealous of Takaki. Sure, he knows that Chinen is a great lay, and yeah, he sometimes misses when Chinen used to sleep with him back in 2007, but it's hardly a big deal and _definitely_ not something worth getting jealous over, especially when he has no idea what Chinen could possibly see in Takaki and he has Inoo now, who is every bit as good as Chinen and probably even better, thank you very much!

But still, as he watches Takaki with Chinen as they prepare to release Mayonaka no Shadow Boy, watches the way Chinen hangs on him, feeds him food out of his own bento, calls him cute nicknames, Yabu can't help but feel a twinge of something unpleasant in his stomach, and he has to look away. He can't possibly understand why Chinen would choose Takaki over him, when he's dashing and handsome and intelligent and quite good in bed, according to a variety of juniors, can't understand what Chinen would want from Takaki that he couldn't get from Yabu. Yabu is the most logical choice, he has everything that Takaki has… except maybe that Takaki is humble-- Chinen does have a big ego, after all, and he probably likes to have Takaki tell him he's cute and talented and all the rest. And that Takaki is attentive-- Chinen probably likes to have Takaki listen to his every word, to have Takaki pay close attentions to his wants and needs and feelings. And okay, even if Yabu is the most handsome member of Hey! Say! JUMP, he does have to admit that Takaki is pretty good looking, too, with his dark eyes and long lashes and smooth hair and manly jaw and muscular neck and broad shoulders and defined collarbone… even if, Yabu would like to point out, he's a little on the chubby side, too. 

Sometimes, despite himself, Yabu catches himself watching the two of them together, Chinen curled up in Takaki's lap, a pleased smile on those (admittedly pretty) lips of his. But more than Chinen's expression, Yabu catches himself staring at Takaki's face as he tenderly brushes stray bangs out of Chinen's eyes with long, gentle fingers. There's something in his eyes, something in his smile that makes Yabu's insides flip around in a way he really doesn't understand, but if there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that he's not jealous of Takaki, and he's definitely not jealous of Chinen, either. 

…

Yabu feels sorry for Takaki. Not that Takaki's really that pitiable, or anything; honestly, as one of the more famous people in Japan and a prominent member of a successful Johnny's unit, really, Yabu thinks, there's no reason to be sorry for him. But yet, from Yabu's place as a more prominent member of the same unit with better looks, more mental capacity, and far greater talents than Takaki, he can't help but worry sometimes that Takaki will get left behind. 

Not left behind from Hey! Say! JUMP, of course; it's not as if Takaki is going to be dead weight or voted out of the group or any such nonsense, and it's not even as if he doesn't have friends to talk to and things to be doing with his time. Yet… it seems to Yabu as if Takaki has been going at the same pace since their group was formed, a slow, steady forward motion with a smile on his face and his heart on his sleeve, and in many ways, the other members have grown past him. The younger ones are older now, more mature and more aware, and the people who started out as Takaki's peers… well, Hikaru's been building his acting career, and Inoo's doing school, and they've all found their way in something or another… except Takaki. Or something. 

When Yabu really thinks too hard about it, it seems stupid, because why is he worrying about Takaki? His career is going perfectly well, Yabu tells himself, and he's even somehow built up the will power to go on a diet! Takaki is perfectly fine, he tells himself time and time again, but it just seems sad somehow that where other members' relationships have gotten stronger over the years, Chinen seems to have outgrown Takaki like a teddy bear, leaving him for flashier and more exciting toys. This is why he didn't think Chinen was good for Takaki in the first place, Yabu tells himself, but even after he's given himself a pat on the back for his keen observations, he still feels a small knot at the bottom of his stomach at the thought of Takaki getting left behind. 

And so, one day, Yabu, good samaritan that he is, asks Takaki out to dinner after a late rehearsal. They end up at McDonald's, which will probably break Takaki's diet, but if Yabu is going to go out of the way for him, they're going to go where Yabu wants to go, which seems fair and logical, right? They sit together out of the way in a booth in the back corner of the restaurant, hats still on to avoid recognition, and it's sort of nice, Yabu thinks, being here this way. They've gotten meals or coffee before here or there, but nothing before has seemed quite as comfortable as this. 

They talk-- Yabu goes out of his way to ask Takaki about his day, his life, his current projects. He can't help but insert a few stories about himself, too; that's only natural for conversation, right? But he goes out of his way to listen, in case Takaki has something he wants to say, in case Takaki wants to complain or ask for help or seek Yabu's advice. But he does none of these things, only looks at Yabu with a stange, halfway-flushed expression that Yabu doesn't understand as Yabu prompts him to talk about his family, talk about his friends, talk about anything to reaffirm Yabu's belief that he's doing the right thing. 

But Takaki doesn't complain or ask for help or seek advice. He talks when Yabu asks him to talk, listens when Yabu chooses to tell a story, generally behaves normally for Takaki. In fact, Yabu is beginning to regret trying to go out of his way when Takaki clearly isn't going to open up to him when, all of a sudden, he feels Takaki's long fingers curling around his own under the table, warm and gentle and hesitant but there nonetheless. 

And then Yabu thinks, maybe this trip was worthwhile after all. 

…

Yabu likes Takaki. There are plenty of reasons behind it and it's perfectly logical; as the two oldest members of Hey! Say! JUMP, Yabu likes to think they have a shared experience, a shared responsibility over the younger ones (even if, much to Yabu's chagrin, _still_ no one has named him the official leader). Takaki is talented, too, much like Yabu himself, and Yabu thinks it's only right that two talented and attractive idols should spend time together. And attractive is putting it mildly; Yabu would be the first to point out that Takaki maintains a distinctly manly charm while still managing to be gorgeous, something that not many people can manage! And of course, on top of that, Takaki is kind, to boot, Takaki always has something nice to say, is always complimentary of everything Yabu does. He carries Yabu's bags for him, offers Yabu some of his lunch when Yabu hasn't had a chance for a break, runs errands for Yabu when Yabu is just too tired to go downstairs to the vending machine himself. And Takaki's lap makes an awfully comfortable pillow, a gesture that, much to Yabu's glee, he doesn't see Takaki offering to anyone else but him these days. And there's just something about the look in Takaki's eyes when he smiles down at Yabu and asks if he's comfortable… 

Yabu likes Takaki, likes him a whole lot, and for a whole lot of reasons. But mostly, it's because Takaki likes Yabu, too. And that alone is enough.


End file.
